


Markiplier Moodboard: The Siren

by MelissaTreglia



Series: Markiplier Moodboards [10]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Digital Art, Gen, Siren Mark Fischbach, Sirens, TW: Teeth, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Inspired by an AU that's been floating around the Tumblr part of the fandom.





	Markiplier Moodboard: The Siren

> _Who tied my hands to the wheel?_  
The zodiac turns over me  
Somewhere there, my fate revealed  
I hear but how will I see?

Inspired by an AU that has been floating around, featuring Dark as one of the alluringly lethal Sirens of Greek mythology… as well as [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6scMN_pR80I) by Nightwish.


End file.
